1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to reusing cartridge cases and more specifically to a case trimmer and chamfer tool, which allows an inner surface, an outer surface and a length of a case to be chamfered and trimmed at the same time.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 3,818,563 to Beaulieu discloses a work-holding chuck and cartridge-case trimmer employing same. The Beaulieu patent includes a work holding chuck designed for use as a cartridge-case holder for reloading ammunition, especially in connection with a trimmer for cartridge cases, in which the holder is provided with a centering ball against which the empty primer pocket in the base is held by retaining fingers when is the case is placed in the holder.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,813,827 to Dugger discloses a power case trimmer. The Dugger patent includes a battery operated portable hand controlled cartridge case trimmer, which indexes on the entire length of the case and permits resizing based on the total explosive expansion of the cartridge. U.S. Pat. No. 7,155,789 to Gracey discloses a cutter adjustment system. The Gracey patent includes an improvement for a cartridge case trimmer, which indexes on the shoulder of the case as established by the resizing die and permits a rotating cutter assembly to trim the neck of cases from the inside at a controllable angle.
Accordingly, there is a clearly felt need in the art for a case trimmer and chamfer tool, which allows inner and outer surfaces of a cartridge case to be chamfered, and allows a length of the cartridge case to be trimmed with a height adjustment ring.